Elbow To The Gut
by Hells Angel
Summary: So I laughed… again… and harder this time. Well, believe you me, I stopped the minute her elbow connected with my gut and I was left air less. A fic on the humorous relationship between Ron and Hermione. (PT 2 added) COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

**Watching every motion   
In the foolish lover's game  
On this endless ocean  
Finally lovers know no shame  
Turning and returning  
To some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion  
As you turn around and say, my love**

It sat high above in sky, shining down in a glory not known to man or woman alike. I lay on the grass staring beyond. I often lay here, staring up at the large moon, comparing its mystery to her. She was stunningly beautiful, but what made her all the more beautiful was the fact that she had no notion of it. She was so modest, and so helping. I laugh remembering the time, she, along with myself and Harry, had been walking up the steps. It's a known fact the stairs of Hogwarts have the uncanny ability to move, well… move they did, and the stupid first year, fell flat on her arse, well of course Harry and I laughed. As the first year frantically tried to grab her books and stand up… she fell… again. So I laughed… again… and harder this time.

Well, believe you me, I stopped the minute her elbow connected with my gut and I was left air less. I watched her cross the steps and help the young girl back to her feet. I love to see her mad. After that I was fed sum lecture of being a role model, and helping others. I plead guilty, I wasn't listening to her, I was too busy watching the red flush spread across her cheeks as she relayed her anger on me and Harry, and how her eyes darkened. I love everything about her.

**Take my breath away  
Take my breath away   **

She's really… pure, for lack of a better word. She carries such innocence about her, it make all the guys want her more. It's common knowledge that when a girl has better things worry about, like school or her friends and family, and not about boys and trying to be the most beautiful or most popular… well suddenly we want you more. We really are a strange species, the male species that is. Always wanting what we'll never get. That's why I come here, I can freely think, and not be interrupted. I don't have to worry about someone catching me either, its late at night; people are resting in their beds dreaming of their objects of desire, not wondering the grounds.

Another thing I love about her, how she loves rules. How she's always setting them for herself, but always breaking them. She believes that follow the rules and nothing can go wrong. Yet I don't know how many times we've gotten into trouble, and… well not much has gone wrong. We are pretty lucky though. She's been extra tough on herself this year,

"As head girl I must set an example of myself, as should you Ronald." I love how when she's angry she uses my full name. It just sounds so right falling off her lips. To my ears, cliché as it is, it sounds just like a prayer. Perfect.

**Watching I keep waiting  
Still anticipating love  
Never hesitating  
To become the fated ones, oh yeah **

I could sit and tell you about how perfect she is, for hours. For example, the way she wears a pair of jeans. She manages to make something so casual look so classy. And the way she pairs them with a simple tank top in the summer or a cardigan in the winter. I love the way she shows no skin, yet is always the sexist girl in the room.

I love, and I mean love her lips. I think their perfect. They suit her… is that possible… for your lips to suit you? Well… if it is, hers are eleven out of ten. The way the corners turn up when she's acting smug, or how when I make her laugh they seem to spread from ear to ear, flashing perfect teeth.

Speaking out laugher, I adore her laugh. It's like music, the softest of kinds. The way red spread across her cheeks as she gasps for breath, and who her whole face seems to glow, as she comes down off the adrenaline rush laughter gives you. 

**Turning and returning  
To some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion  
As you turn around and say, my love **

I've thought about telling her, I really have. But its not as easy as it sounds. She is my best friend, and I don't want to screw that up. Now you may say, 'make a promise what ever happens, you two will ALWAYS be friends.' I've tired these before, they never work. It's always too awkward, and I'm sorry, but I just won't risk that.

I think I'd rather spent my life with a bunch of 'what if's' then not have her as a friend…  Ahh Hell, who am I kidding? I know I need to tell her, when I'm around her, words… they just don't come. It's like I speak them, but before they reach her ears, they disappear into oblivion. I've never exactly been articulate, and I've always been horrible at expressing how I feel, I can barely tell my own mother I love her.

I could imagine trying to tell her, I'd be a blubbering mess... I could see it now, your got, staring her in the face

"Hermione.. I… I… I… I… Lo..L…lov…"

And her, laughing harder than ever, harder than I laughed at the stupid first year. Yes… It would be a dream come true.

Not.

**Take my breath away  
Take my breath away, oh woah yeah**

I've never seen myself as the type she'd fall for. I'm nothing special. About 6'4, thin. Shaggy red hair which, in my opinion, take 6 years of my 18. Freckles, gods if I could curse the ruddy things off my face I do it in a flash. I've a fair amount of muscle, Quidditch, but let me say, I'm no Draco Malfoy, as much as I hate the ruddy bastard, he is probably the strongest in the school, even though Harry still kicks his ass at Quidditch.

Harry being my best mate and all, well he keeps telling me to just get off my lazy arse and tell her. He says its obvious to everyone but her that's I'm lusting after her, and he says, that's if I don't tell her, he will. I know he wouldn't…

Er' at least I hope he wouldn't.   

**Through the hourglass I saw you  
In time you slipped away  
When the mirror crashed I called you  
And turned to hear you say  
If only for today  
I am unafraid**

The night has fallen silent again. I like it when it's like this, just me, my thoughts, and the crisp night sky.

"Ron?" a quite voice. I sit up and glance behind me, there she is, looking like a goddess in a simple white night gown, the moon causing her to look as thought she was glowing. "Ron, you had me so worried, I went into your room to talk, but you weren't there."

I didn't say anything, if I have been given a better opportunity; I have no idea when it was. But I was so shock to see her out here, and so nervous, that I suddenly had a serious lack of words and I couldn't talk. She had quite literally taken my breath away.    

"What's wrong Ron? What are you doing out here?"

I quickly came to my senses. In my head I formed an answer word for word, then said it

"I was just thinking." Well… it was a start.

"What in god name were you thinking about here, that couldn't have been thought inside, Ron you head boy, you need to set an ex-"

Not another on of these, I needed to shut her up.

"You." I interrupted. Wait a minute… YOU?! what had I been thinking? Oh please no. Just don't here it please.

**Take my breath away, oh oh yeah  
You take my breath away, oh oh  
(Take my breath away)  
You take my breath  
You take my breath**

"Me?" she questioned, "What about me?" Once again, it seemed some higher power had over come me, and, well he stole my words. I wasn't about to think logically, I was panicking. I couldn't talk.

I needed to do something, and I needed to tell her. NOW. Since I was lacking in the vocal department, I took action, I closed the distant between us. Pausing as a stood in front of her.

Then, in one fast swoop, I had cupped her soft cheeks in my hand and placed my lips ever so gently on hers. Now, I wasn't really expecting a response, but the one I got wasn't so bad. He lips began to move against mine, and… and she was kissing me back.

**You take my breath away  
(Take my breath away)  
You take my breath away  
You take my breath away  
You take my breath away**

I pull back now, and I notice a faint flush spread across her cheeks, how cute. I lean forward and place a soft kiss on either cheek, oh how I love her cheeks.

"Wh-What was that for?"  she asked.

I took a deep breath, and in what I hope didn't sound to rushed or panicked, I said,

"Since I was 11 years hold, I have loved you, and… and I've been such a wanker and have been too scared to tell you, so here it is. Hermione Granger, I am head over heels in love with you."

Hermione laughed then, and I swear, it was a nightmare come true.

"Your not a wanker Ron, I've loved you just as long, and its like, I could tell you, and I've tried, but my word always fail me."

It was like I'd received and elbow to the gut, except this time, it was a happy elbow.

----------

**_Awwwwww, again, please ppl just RR and I was HONEST feed back got it? Cool_**

**_HELLS ANGEL_**

****


	2. PT 2

I love thunder storms. The rain, the noise, they way when a clap of thunder reaches my ears is sends chills up and down my spine. But one thing I can't stand, lightening. It's bright, and it kills the darkness, the way it spreads over the sky, consuming the black around it. When it rains, I love to close the blinds, block out all other sounds and sink into the welcomed noises of the pitter patter of the water droplets on my window and the thunder echoing through the sky. It's quite soothing.  

I like to image the drops of water as little seeds, which fall to the earth and replenish all around it. They replace death with life, and sadness with happiness. Up until a few short days ago, though it feels like eons, a storm used to calm my nerves, stop my heart ache, and used to put me on track, even if it only was for the duration for a short time. Every time it rained, I'd feel like a new person, then slowly the hardships of life push me back into my place, as a young girl who really doesn't believe in happiness and buries herself in books.

I'm no longer that girl. In fact, just 3 short weeks ago I was, then that night, the incredible night when I found him alone under the weeping willow behind the school, in the middle of the night... **everything **changed.

**Don't only wanna dream about you, yeah  
But a dream like this should never be this hard  
If I should live this life without you, yeah  
I'd come back and try it from the start**

After a particularly horrible flash back of the untimely end of my parents, I was distraught and scared. It had been raining, hard, the drops of water were not gentle and weren't replenishing life on earth, instead they were hard and murderous. I was wandering thought a dark house, one I knew all to well, I was silent, the whole house was deathly silent, and you could have quite literally heard a pin drop. Someone was following me, but I didn't care, I was searching for something, except I knew exactly where to find it, and I knew exactly what it was. That's when I turned the corner, and saw the blood and smelled the death, that's also when I woke up, screaming in fright.

I slipped out of bed and made my way to his room, being Head Boy and Head Girl we shared a common room. When I entered the room, I found his bed empty. Suddenly I was horrified, and scared I raced down the common room, to once again find it empty.

**And I'll show you love   
Because we're all alone  
Put business aside  
For life passes by  
And I'll part your hair  
When it's in your eyes  
Love**

The grass was causing my feet to itch, but I was getting closer, I could see him lying under the tree. I paused for a moment and watched at him lay there, taking him in, in all his splendour. He was beautiful.

I know if I were to tell him that's he'd get mad, I could hear it now

"Hermione, guys are not beautiful, their handsome, good looking, HOT, but not beautiful."

I laugh remembering all the things we used to fight about. My cat, his mouse, he used to love to pick on me, tell me to quit nagging him, me in response telling him I'm merely doing what his mother isn't here to do, and that's to get his lazy ass moving. And I am forever pay for that comment; it managed to earn me the nickname of "mother". Ah well.

I watched as he sat up, and brought his head to his knees, it rested there for a moment, and then he tilted it back and stared up into the night sky. I love how the wind was pulling at his hair, which hung loosely in his eyes. I made my way towards him.

"Ron?"

**little**** red houses down under in my mind  
Got an 8x10 for ya to sign**

I saw his whole body stiffen, and suddenly regretted approaching him. He didn't want me here, it was obvious by the lack of words on his part. He turned around and seemed to be staring at me. I feel like such a moron, what am I doing out here? Instead of turning away, I walk closer

"What wrong Ron? What are you doing out here?"  I remember panicking as it took him forever to answer, but finally he did. 

"I was just thinking…" Not exactly the answer I had been looking for, but it was a start. This frustrated me, thinking?

"What in god name were you thinking about here, that couldn't have been thought inside, Ron you head boy, you need to set an ex-" but he had cut me off, and the words he muttered, took my breath away, literally.

"you."

 I paused for a moment unable to think, unable to speak. 

**Never had the need to know ya, yeah  
Until I heard you sing to me at night  
Now all I wanna do is show ya, yeah  
How to turn the darkness into light**

   Finally catching my breath I moved closer to him as he stood up. "Me? What about me?" He didn't say anything…again. I remember thinking 'god's Ron don't do this to me, what about me?'

I silently cursed myself a tear rose to my eyes. I won't cry… why would I? It's o.k. Hermione, so he doesn't answer, just say something… break the silence.

But it seemed I didn't have too. Suddenly he was right in front of me, his hands on my cheeks, his thumbs grazing ever so gently. Then suddenly, his lips were on mine, and I was floating. I remember how gently he was kissing me, and how I yearned for more. Moving my lips against his, I begged for more. But suddenly he pulled away.

I feel the heat rise to my cheeks, and he got a soft grin on his face. He leaned forward and lightly kissed both my cheeks, I suddenly felt weak in the knees.

"Wh-what was that for?" I managed to stutter.      

"Since I was 11 years hold, I have loved you, and… and I've been such a wanker and have been too scared to tell you, so here it is. Hermione Granger, I am head over heels in love with you."

I started to laugh then, a wanker? A wanker!? If he was a wanker, than what did that make me?  I calmed myself down and managed to say

"Your not a wanker Ron, I've loved you just as long, and its like, I could tell you, and I've tried, but my word always fail me."

**And I'll show you love   
Because we're all alone  
Put business aside  
For life passes by**

I never imagined the day he would tell me he loved me. I thought he preferred the stunningly beautiful types, like… like Lavender. Not plain, know it alls like me. I'm really nothing special.  Actually… I find myself really plain. Plain brown hair, plain brown eyes, I don't wear striking clothing that reveals everything.

I'm not saying I'm hideous or something, but it seems I'm this jewel to Ron. I love it, he always makes me feel so special and loved, it's incredible.

Now Ron on the other hand... He's more than a girl like myself can handle. He is one of the most wanted guys in the school, he's got it all, and he probably doesn't even know what "all" is. He's such a hottie. The thing I love most about him is his grin, he knows when he's done something wrong, but can't help but laugh, or how he smiles lop sided when he wants something from me.

Another thing that makes me weak is his hair, how it hangs just in his eyes, the way I like it. And how even with the freckles he looks so mature and fit perfectly into is 18 years.

**And I'll part your hair  
When it's in your eyes  
Love  **

"'Mione?" Came the voice from my door, I sat up on my bed.

"Hey you, I thought you have practice." He came into the room and lay on the bed next to me.

"Cancelled, cause of the ruddy rain." I loved how he loved Quidditch so much. How he got so into and he was so determined. He had gotten so much better over the years, he was more a Gryffindor hero these days than a Slytherin. Another thing that drive me wild, are the cute Chudly Canon's boxers he wears… not that I've seen them or anything.   

"What were you doing?" he asked pulling me against him. I took a deep breath and memorized his scent. I then sat up on my Elbows and stared down at him mischievously, 

"Just thinking." I responded. He flipped me over, and pinned me on the bed beneath him. He rested his forehead against mine,

"What were you thinking about?" I grinned and locked my eyes with him.

"Just this boy."

"And what boy may I ask were you thinking about?"

My grin broadened. "This boy with amazing blue eyes, and the sexiest smile on this side of the planet." I traced my finger across his lips, "And the silkiest hair ever." My fingers raked through his hair. "And about how much I love him."

He looked totally amused "I see." Was al he said, then he crushed his lip against mine. When he finally pulled away the buried his nose in the crook of my neck and whispered into my ear, his breath tickling as she spoke

"I love you too."   

**And I'm comin' around**

I laughed, and responded "I know you do." He rolled back and flopped down on the bed. It was true, I really do know he does. It's the little things, you know? He way his arms wrap around my waist when were eating, or the way he holds me at the end of the day, and me cuddle on the couch.

But most of all, I feel it in the way he kisses me. With such passion, like he never wants to let me go. I just hope he knows I feel the same. I love the way his fingers are grazing over my arm, and the way his head is buried in my neck, I love everything about him, all the time.

Suddenly I reach over and pull his face to mine, I need to show him just how damn much I love him. I kiss him, and hard.  He groans deep in his throat and pulled me closer. His tongue dances against mine and a melt into him, and how he tastes of honey with the tiniest hint of mint.

"You taste good." I whisper as a rest my head on his shoulder.

"Hmm, that's a new one." He grins and pulls me closer, and I can feel the heat coming off his body.

Life is good.

--------------------

**_awwwwww_****_.. again… again lol so what did you think of part two? I think this is the only addition to this fic so enjoy_**

****

**_HELLS ANGEL_**


End file.
